


Forgive those that hurt you the most

by Slyaa_134



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, SHEITH - Freeform, Sad Ending, oof, sorry if its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyaa_134/pseuds/Slyaa_134
Summary: Keith could never hurt Shiro. Even if Shiro hurts him, Keith will always forgive him





	Forgive those that hurt you the most

  
One of the many things Shiro has told Keith, was he would never hurt him in his life. Keith could remember the first time they had sparred together and Shiro had accidentally broken his nose. A complete accident, but to Shiro, the world had ended in that moment. Even though he was a bloody mess steroon across the floor, Keith had forgiven him; but that hadn’t stopped Shiro from calling off all sparing with him for a whole week after the incident, only making sure Keith was perfectly fine and healing well.If it wasn't for his galra blood flowing through his veins, Keith was sure Shiro would have refused to spar with him for another two weeks. Keith hoped Shiro knew he wouldn't ever hurt him either. There was no exception, even if Shiro begged him to, Keith would rather eat his own fist.

   Keith could only imagine what Shiro would think of himself after this. This being Keith remembering the best of times, while fighting for his life against the only person he truly trusted. There was no way Shiro would forgive himself for the way he was pressing his scolding hot blade against Keith; attempting to murder, if not severely injure, the boy he had been looking out for since day one. It was okay of course, Keith would forgive him.

   He just hoped Shiro would forgive him for refusing to fight back at the last moment, instead taking those few seconds to shout, "I love you!", to lower his blade and plead with Shiro, "I know you're in there. I'm not going to fight you Shiro, you know I would never hurt you, and I know you would never hurt me." Keith hoped Shiro would forgive him for not seeing how gone he had been in that moment, putting trust in a mind control human wasn't the smartest idea. 

  God, he could hear Shiro scolding him right now how could you be so stupid Keith? You used to never trust and now you're trusting enough to put your life on the line? his voice full of frustration and..something else. It didn't matter really, if Shiro didn't forgive himself for what he was doing now. Keith had already forgave him from the moment he had told him, they both wouldn't be leaving here alive, Keith forgave Takashi Shirogane.

  He just hoped, no prayed, Shiro wouldn't remember any of this. Especially when his lips quirked up in a twisted version of the smile he knew, and slashed the blade across the right side of Keith's face. Keith didn't have time to cry out, scream, or beg for mercy the pain was enough to make him throw up, his eyes shutting instantly. It was okay really, he forgave him for it.


End file.
